


November 29, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face.





	November 29, 2001

I never created DC.

One smile appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face when his eyes settled on a bed after he recalled defeating villains in Smallville hours earlier.

THE END


End file.
